


My Charm Bracelet

by BAD268



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Peter is afraid to tell his girlfriend about his secret identity.
Relationships: Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 1





	My Charm Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> My Charm Bracelet (Peter Parker x Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Avengers/Marvel  
> Requested: Nope  
> Warning: Far From Home Spoilers  
> Word Count: 1624
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/F/F) - Your Favorite Flower

"Hey, (Y/N)," Peter said nervously. He was late to your date for the third time this month. "I'm sorry, I had to talk to Mrs. Stark and-"

"Look, Peter, be honest. Do you want to be with me anymore?" She said quietly while gaining his eye contact. Her voice was laced with uneasiness. Peter freezes momentarily, eyeing his girlfriend of one year, today. "You've been blowing me off every time we plan something. Even today! Our anniversary. I understand that the internship is time consuming but so is having a girlfriend."

"I don't want to break up with you! It's just- I can't- Mr. Stark- ya know? I don't want to let him down." He stuttered, quieting his word throughout his statement.

"I get it, Peter. You don't want to let down Mr. Stark, but you are okay with letting your girlfriend down. I'll see you when we meet with the class tomorrow, Peter." She stood up, calmly, grabbed the claps of the charm bracelet Peter gave her for her birthday last year and handed him the jewelry. She walked out the door, her shoes echoing in the small restaurant they were meant to have dinner at.

Peter glanced at the charms in his hand, remembering each charm: a dress from homecoming, a tree from Christmas, a disco ball from New Years, a cake from her birthday, a heart from Valentines Day, a plane from your first flight overseas, a (Y/F/F) just because. He looked at each charm, thinking back to when he got you each charm.

He stood from the booth and walked to the exit. He turned into an alley and thought about his "Stark Internship." You didn't know he was Spider-Man yet. He was planning to tell you tonight but no, Mysterio had to ruin his plans while you two were in Italy with your class. He started to walk his way to the building where Fury wanted to meet Peter later. He didn't want to approach you when you were still mad at him.

You were walking back to the crappy hotel the teachers decided to stay at while you were all in Italy. You got to your room, well you and your best friend, MJ's, room. She was not there so you went to go find your other friend, Ned.

"Ned, open the door please," You say as you knock on his door. He opened the door and MJ was standing behind him looking out the window. "Oh, hey MJ. I didn't see you in the room, so I came here."

"Do you know where Peter is?" She asked while looking over at you.

"Nope. He missed the date that he set for our anniversary, so I walked away before I said anything I regretted," I sat down on Peter's bed.

"Hey, that's good. You could have ruined your relationship if you stayed," MJ said. "Come on, go to the room, think, sleep, and tomorrow, just you and me. We'll do something stupid."

"Okay, thanks," I laugh and get up to head to my room. "Night Ned."

~~~

"I messed up, Ned," Peter said as he walked into their room. He was breathing heavily as if he just ran a mile (he actually did) and he was drenched in water.

"What did you do this time? Is it about (Y/N)?" Ned responds.

"Yeah.." Peter trails off nervously. "She gave the charm bracelet back." He pulled out the jewelry from his pocket since he isn't wearing his suit anymore. "What do I do?"

"Leave it to MJ. They have plans tomorrow to calm (Y/N) down. She came in here after you told MJ about you being Spider-Man and-"

"MJ didn't tell her right?" Peter interrupted anxiously. "I didn't get to tell (Y/N) yet."

"No, MJ didn't say anything. BUT, (Y/N) said she needed to walk away before ruining your relationship. The fact that she took off the charm bracelet makes it seem like she did already."

~~

"No no no no, MJ. Why did I do that? I just meant to... I didn't want to... I didn't mean to I just didn't want to look at it and cry again. Each charm was given to me late and it makes me think that he prioritizes the internship over me. I know it's important but if he makes plans, I would hope that he would be on time for them." You've been ranting to MJ ever since you two left Ned and Peter's room.

"How about you talk to him later? Right now, you're gonna go to sleep and tomorrow, we'll go look around. There is a fair type thing and it'll be fun to forget about Parker. Just a girl's day," She concludes as she pushed you back onto your bed further emphasizing her point.

~~

"Come on MJ! You're so slow!" You exclaimed while running towards the rides. You, Ned, MJ, and Betty have been exploring with the class, minus Peter. You had no idea where he was and you really didn't care at the moment. That night, the class goes to an opera. After Peter ditches yet another activity, you and MJ dipped and Ned and Betty followed suit.

So, now here you are. Running around the fairgrounds with cotton candy in your hands and your friends trailing behind you.

"Maybe if you slowed down, we wouldn't be slow!" Ned retaliates. The fireworks were about to start so you stopped to ask a question.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Let's go," Ned says enthusiastically.

"Next, swinging or non-swinging?"

"I want to go one a swinging one," You say happily to your friends. Everyone else would rather not be in a swinging basket, so they go on a non-swinging one while you go on a swinging basket by yourself.

After a while, MJ got off saying she was getting sick, but you, Ned and Betty stayed on. Suddenly, the ride jolted, shaking your basket violently.

"Is this normal?" You asked Ned. He didn't hear you but a cloud over the fair caught your eye. The Ferris wheel continued shaking and forcing your basket to move more.

Ned and Betty started screaming at something. When you looked up at them, you noticed the hinges holding your basket we're becoming extremely loose. You tried to scream at them but they were busy yelling at the "Night Monkey." A man in a black suit similar to Spider-Man's suit was fighting off the villain known as Mysterio. Mysterio threw a shot at the Night Monkey, but he dodged it and it hit the Ferris wheel. Your basket was about to drop, so you reached up to grab the spindle of the ride as the basket fell.

"Hey, guys! A little help here!?" You yelled. You were nervous, making your hand slip slightly. "I can't just hang here!"

"(Y/N), hold on!" Ned yelled, catching the Night Monkey's attention. Mysterio used this to his advantage as he shot fire towards the Night Monkey and made his way to you.

"Here let me help," he says while trying to help me down.

"I'd rather fall," I spat as I began to kick my legs out at him.

"Okay, I'm trying to be the hero. Let me help you," Mysterio growls through his teeth as he reached up to grab one of your legs.

"Um... I don't think so, Beck." You see the Night Monkey run towards the two of you. You tried to adjust your grip on the spindles which caused your hands to slip. But before your mind could register that you began to fall, Mysterio already has a grip on your waist.

"Look at this. She fell right into my arms," Beck teased while you fought against his arms. "Come on, Peter. Save your little girlfriend." Mysterio flew up to the top of the Ferris Wheel and held you over the side.

"What?" You cried out.

"Shut it." Mysterio let your waist go and flew down to the Night Monkey. You screamed and closed your eyes as to not see your fate when you feel something wrap onto your arm. Your eyes fly open to see white webs attached to your arm, pulling you towards the Night Monkey.

"The game's over, Beck." The Night Monkey takes the webs off your hand once you are both on the ground; then goes to get Ned and Betty out of their basket. Beck flew away after the Night Monkey saved you, but you still didn't feel safe.

"Thank you," you said to the Night Monkey when he brought your friends down. "Thank you for saving me." Ned and Betty walked off to, most likely, join the class at the opera.

"It's no problem (Y/N)."

"How do you know my name?"

"I thought you connected the dots already. I'm sorry, I was going to tell you tonight at dinner but then Beck-"

"Peter Parker. You're Spider-Man!" You exclaimed when he took off his mask.

"Shhh! I don't want the whole world to know. I'm sorry." The look on his face said it all: sadness, regret, guilt, and love. "I didn't want to pull you into this life and put you in danger."

"If it's about you, I'll risk anything. I love you, Peter." You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands found your hips, pulling you into a soft but passionate kiss. "But there is one thing that I need from you, Mr. Parker."

"And what would that be?" He smiled, the smile that only appears when it is aimed at you.

"My charm bracelet."

"I love you, (Y/N)," he laughed while grabbing your hand and walking back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
